


A Beautiful Ghost

by bepopice



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Makeover au, Modern AU, Nerdy Cheryl, cheronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bepopice/pseuds/bepopice
Summary: Cheryl Blossom didn’t exist until 6 months ago. And that was enough for her to steal Veronica’s heart.What was Veronica kidding?She handed it to her willingly.—Short Cheronica au





	A Beautiful Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
This is a small au I made and i’m debating into making this into a full story.  
A small preview of what the story would be about if I decide to extend it, so let me know what you think!  
Go easy on my please this is my first au!  
Enjoy!

“What’s different now, hmm?”  
Cheryl’s eyebrows raise slightly, a look Veronica knew to well. It was accompanied by a hand on her hip and her full lips pushed into a pout.  
“Why should I trust you?”  
Veronica winces, the stern sound of Cheryl’s voice making her heart race. She forces herself to breath, meeting Cheryl’s eyes before answering honestly.  
”I’ve changed.”  
Cheryl scoffs, a sarcastic smile forming on her red lips. She turns her head slightly, red locks falling to the side with a gentle sway. All Veronica wants to do is sweep that velvety hair behind her ear and pull her in for a kiss, taste her cherry lip gloss, feel Cheryl’s skin pressed against hers and become one. One person. One soul. But Veronica doesn’t move. She only stares into Cheryl’s eyes with deep longing, but Cheryl’s eyes don’t soften. They turn cold.  
“Wrong. I have.“  
Veronica pushes her eyebrows together and before she can respond, Cheryl continues.  
“Would you be looking the same way at me if I still had my glasses? My braces? My quote, ‘out of fashion haircut’?”  
Her words hit Veronica in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of her completely. Her mind flutters back to the last couple years. Of who Cheryl was before her makeover. A preppy little know-it-all that to Veronica, would considered unnecessary space in her mind. But the Cheryl who strutted into school the beginning of the year with the confidence of a king leading his army to war was someone Veronica couldn’t take her eyes off of.  
It started as a game of power, both girls desperately seeking to one up the other. The thrill that came with it was intense and riveting, something both girls didn’t want to let go.  
So they went deeper.  
They only hooked up three times but that was enough. Enough for the game to change from stealing to giving.  
Veronica wanted more. She wanted Cheryl’s love. And for a moment Cheryl would’ve let her have it, but the sad girl with glasses in the back of her mind wouldn’t go away. The girl Veronica wouldn’t have looked twice at let alone let her touch her and kiss her.  
Cheryl Blossom didn’t exist until 6 months ago. And that was enough for her to steal Veronica’s heart.  
What was Veronica kidding?  
She handed it to her willingly.  
Veronica swallows the lump in her throat and forces herself to say something.  
“I-“  
“You wouldn’t.”  
Veronica’s breath comes out shaky and uneven, tears beginning to perk into the corners of her eyes until Cheryl’s face becomes a blur. And before she could stop herself, she was reaching a hand to Cheryl’s face, a motion she had done so many times before, but this time it felt different. Because Cheryl wasn’t looking at her the same way.  
“No... Cher, I-”  
Cheryl’s slim fingers push Veronica’s hand away before she could touch her, Veronica’s heart deepening with sadness at Cheryl’s emotionless stare.  
“Don’t.”  
Cheryl’s jaw tightens, her delicate cheekbones more visible against her pale skin. She was on the verge of crying. They both were.  
“We knew this wasn’t going to go anywhere. Just let it go.”  
Cheryl lowers her gaze, unable to look at the pain in Veronica’s face anymore. Her eyes land on her red nail polish and she starts to rapidly scrape it with one hand.  
Veronica stood unmoved, staring at Cheryl with shock.  
Let it go?  
Let go of the secret smiles and glances between classes? Let go of the feeling of her skin again hers and smell of her shampoo? Let go of her piercing brown eyes that seems to stare straight into Veronica’s soul?  
Let it go?  
No.  
Veronica couldn’t unsee her. Couldn’t unlove her.  
She shakes her head, quick enough for the tears to detach from her eyes and fly around her. This couldn’t be how their story ended. Not when there was so much left to be written. There was only one thing left she could do.  
Surrender.  
She takes both of Cheryl’s hands with enough force to break Cheryl away from her thoughts and meet her eyes.  
“I’m a idiot. A blind idiot who couldn’t see perfection if it was staring me in the face.”  
Cheryl bites her bottom lip hard. She wasn’t going to let herself cry. Not when she knew what she had to do.  
But Veronica doesn’t give up.  
“My life before you was a mess. Meaningless weeks of putting on a mask trying to be someone who doesn’t fear life. Someone who walks with their head high, unmoved and untouched. A person of desire and want. I wanted to hide behind that mask forever until...”  
She pauses, her lips quivering. Speaking in almost a whisper she finishes.  
“Until you.”  
Cheryl feels like she’s ben stabbed in the gut. Blood pouring out from the wound as she tries her hardest to recover, to stop the bleeding. But there is to much blood. To much pain. This hurt to much. More then it did when she was a ghost.  
“You never even looked at me.”  
She whispers, shaking her head slowly.  
Her body aches like she just fell off a cliff and survived just to be a broken doll. No one could piece her back together. Not even Veronica.  
“It’s better I go back to being invisible.”  
She offers a sad smile that only makes Veronica’s heart break even farther.  
“But you’re not invisible.”  
She pauses, her voice delicate and small.  
“I see you.”  
Cheryl looks down at their joined hands, rubbing the top of Veronica’s hand in circles with a gentle thumb. She gives a soft sigh before removing her hands gently from Veronica’s grip.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Is all she can manage before turning on her heals and walking away, finally allowing the tears to break free. They spill down her cheeks as she sobs, the image of Veronica’s face stuck in her mind with strongest glue ever created.  
But it was time to break free now.  
Veronica watches the girl until her red hair vanishes from view. And just like that, Cheryl had disappeared from her life as quickly as she entered it.  
Becoming nothing but another ghost in Veronica’s past.


End file.
